Skyrim's Finest
by shadowskye11
Summary: A story of Steve the Dragonborn. He finds out the being Dragonborn isn't as mighty as he thought so he enlists help from three 'trustworthy' people. Rated T for blood and guts and stuff.
1. Dragons and vampires and werewolves

A female figure was silently moving across the shadows on the rooftops cast by the clouds. Her black and red outfit, which was a trademark of the Dark Brotherhood assassins, was hardly noticed among the darkness. She pulled back her hair so it wouldn't get in her way of her prey. Her target was none other than General Tullius. It was one of the highest contracts and she was happy to do this one because she supported the true high king, Ulfric Stormcloak. She soon saw her target riding on a white steed with carts of prisoners riding behind him. She saw two stormcloaks and two ordinary prisoners who looked confused. One was being particularly vocal and she seemed to be the most violent as her legs and hands were bound. "Interesting..."

Meanwhile in the prisoner cart, the female mage was being restrained on her legs and hands. Her leg is restrained because she "accidently" kicked Ulfric in the shins. She had an annoyed look as she was looking around at the people in the cart. "I do not understand why I am here. I was just trying to find a place to grab a meal." The driver of the cart looked over his shoulder, "Be quiet prisoner!" The mage directed her annoyed look towards the driver, "If my legs were not restrained then I would kick you so hard that you fall off the cart!" She was trying to get out of her restraints so she can kill the driver.

In the cart behind the mage there was a horse thief and a wood elf sitting quietly. The wood elf broke the silence. "That mage is getting on my nerves..." The horse thief looked up, "What mage?" "The overly vocal woman." He spat. Soon the carts came to a slowed stop.

Steve was staring at the cart floor as he was wondering on their location. He was trying to ignore the violent mage as she was yelling. Steve was trying to cross the border to find a lost treasure of his family. His father has told him stories about a great family treasure which has never been found. He said that it was located somewhere in skyrim. However Steve did not expect to be ambushed by the imperial soldiers. Soon they were ordered out of the carts after reaching their destination. "Single file", one of the guards said as they got off the cart.

The mage was struggling to escape as the guards have to get her out of the cart. "If you do not release me this instant! I will make sure that every one of you will have a painful suffering!" The mage tried to resort on biting the rope around her hands in an attempt. She "accidently" kicked a guard in the chin while he was holding her legs. "She should be the first on the chop block", the guard said after being kicked.

Soon the assassin was distracted by the mage who was acting a fool and was avoiding the inevitable. "Why doesn't she die with honour? Does she not have any?" the assassin shook her head feeling almost sympathetic.

He was trying to ignore the mage's yelling as he waited for his name. Steve's name never came because the list did not have his name. "Who are you?", Hadvar said as he was looking up from the list. "I am Steve, the nord", he said as he was looking at the guard with honour in his eyes. Even though he knew that he was gonna die by the imperials, he was gonna show honor for his family even to death.

The thief and wood elf were in a different line with a different list. "Lokir of Rorikstead." The horse thief, Lokir, stepped forward "I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" He started running. "Stop!" When he didn't stop archers shot him,killing him. "Anyone else feel like running?" one of the generals smirked. When no one did they continued. "Nathaniel of Rorikstead." the wood elf stepped forward, waited for them to check his name off, then walked towards the block.

As the prisoners were being read there last rights, the assassin saw an opportunity to soon as she was abut to pull out her dagger she heard a loud rumble in the sky. She looked up and saw a large dragon plummeting down to the tower across from her. She heard someone scream "DRAGON!" and she jumps down from the roof and lands on her feet, stumbling a bit. After following her target this far she would be foiled by a dragon... She ran into the keep.

The mage was dropped by the guards after they saw the dragon. "Ow! When I said release me, I did not mean drop me on my butt!", She yelled at some people that were running by. The mage tried to escape but she realizes that her legs were bound together. She notice the wood elf running by, "Hey you! Get me out of these!", She said as she gestured with her arms.

Nataniel stopped and look around. Then he saw the mage on the ground, "By the divines... Fine!" He grabbed the bindings at her feet and started dragging her towards the keep.

"You can carry me like a proper lady or cut these binds!", She said as she was feeling a bit annoyed.

"Just be glad I stopped! Most people here have a headache because of you! Either from yelling or kicking!" He glared back at her, a little annoyed himself.

The warrior's eyes were wide in surprise as he saw a real live dragon in front of him. His father has told him many stories about the dragon but he never thought that he would see one in person. Adrenaline was rushing through his blood as he tries to escape from the dragon. Steve was following the other people who were heading towards the keep. He could not help but raise one of his eyebrows at the thief and mage.

Soon the assassin was caught up in the confusion. She wasn't noticed to be different from any of the citizens. Of course it helped she stole some clothes off a dead civilian. She stayed as calm and composed as possible with people screaming everywhere around her and it took an awful lot of self control to not stab anyone.

"Maybe if they just release me when I requested then no one would have been kicked!", she said as she was getting more annoyed. The mage noticed a person who appeared upside down in her line of vision. "hey Wood Elf! I think that lady looks like she is trying not to kill anyone.", the mage said while looking at the person.

Overhearing this statement she looked for the cause of it. Anyone who could tell that might know why she was here. Looking from person to person she eventually finds the mage staring a hole through her.

Steve was trying to find a way to escape the dragon attack instead of focusing on the mage and thief. he ran past a few people including someone who was staring at the mage. He had to run past the soldiers who were trying to attack the dragon without any success.

Nathaniel was tuning out the mage just trying to run past everyone and get outta didn't much care if someone was killing people as long as it wasn't him. Soon he was at the keep and he barged inside.

The mage was looking around the keep as she was trying to move. "Ummmm...do you think that you can find a dagger? I would really like to walk on my own two feet instead of being dragged.", the mage said. She tries to wiggle around to move like a caterpillar because she was not gonna be dragged on the stairs.

"Allow me..." the assassin walked in as if it were just raining. She quickly cut the mages bindings and helped her up. "I assume you are a mage?"

The wood elf just gawked at the woman who walked in. "How? Why? Who?"

"The door. There's a dragon outside and who's asking?", the woman said answering his questions. She smirked and started walking towards a gate by the stairs.

The mage was looking between the assassin and thief while rubbing her wrist to get blood flowing again. "That was awesome...wait a minute", she said as she was pointing at the assassin. "You were the one who is trying not to kill anyone. Thanks for your help because someone was a jerk to not help a lady", she said while glaring at the thief. "Anyway how did you know that i was a mage, beside my outfit?", she said as she tilts her head to the side.

"It was mainly the outfit...but call it my instincts too." The assassin smirked sheathing her dagger. She would only jeopardize her contract if she killed anyone now.

Steve managed to rush into the keep before he was killed by the dragon.. He turned around to see that he was not alone and the mage was standing without the binds on her legs. "Does anyone know what is going on? I thought that the dragons were extinct.", he said with confusion in his voice.

"Apparently they are coming back with a vengeance..." Nathaniel said without paying any mind to the two women. "Shall we go? I wanna get away from these imperials as soon as possible.." He had a dark tone in his voice.

The warrior noticed the dark tone in nathaniel' words but decided to focus on the dragon. "Yes, if we do not leave then this building might collapse from the dragon's attack." Steve looks around the room before noticing the stairs.

The woman that cut the mages bindings was already picking the lock on the gate in front of the stairs. It only took a few seconds and two lockpicks. "And there we go." She said opening the gate. The woman strutted through the gate and down a few steps before calling back "Are you three coming or am i to leave you behind?"

The mage was skipping through the door like she was not running for her life. "Adventure, adventure, we are running for our life.", she sang to herself.

Steve gave a short nod before following the mage and assassin. As he was halfway through the doorway, he looks over his shoulder at the wood elf. "Are you gonna come with us?", he asked.

"Yea... For now at least..." His blood red eyes hungered. He would need to hunt soon but he would feel bad if he turned anyone that was here. Unless they got in his way that is.

"Alright, then we should get moving because the ladies are probably ahead of us.", he said while walking through the door. He was trying to figure out a plan to get everyone out of the building.

"Don't you need a weapon? You know to use spells?" the assassin was trying to understand why they took away every mage's staff if they were able to use magic. They had walked on ahead and she was the only one with a weapon.

"Yep, i know how to cast spells. People always assume that we need a staff to create a simple spell." She snaps her finger to create a small flame around her hand. "So i like to see their surprised faces when they are burning in flames", she said with a wicked happy smile.

"So why did i have to cut your bindings? Why not just burn them?" Thats what was confusing her the most. She stopped and listened at a door.

"Well it would be very difficult to aim at the rope with the hand position. Where are the guys?" She was looking around the corner of the stairs to make sure that the group stays together.

The thief was right there and just happened to stop. "Well, hello." he said, not even flinching. He did, however, raise an eyebrow.

She was staring at him before poking him on the forehead, "You are taking forever to arrive. Are you feeling alright?" The mage forgot that one of her hands was still on fire.

Steve was carefully walking backwards so if anyone decides to sneak behind them then he will notice. "So anyone got another plan at this point?", he said while looking over his shoulder.

"I was..." he hissed as the fire on the mages hand crackled. He focused on the fire and backed away.

"Thought I smelled vampire..." the assassin looked back as the thief backed up from the mage. "Anyway I was thinking just plowing through here." the assassin smirked.

The mage had a look on her face like a kid receiving a special treat. She quickly dismiss the fire in her hand so she could open the thief's mouth to see the fangs. "Vampire? I have always wanted to see a vampire in person!"

"Be gentle with a vampire or they won't be gentle with you..." She said rolling her eyes. She went back to picking the lock on the door.

Nathaniel slapped the mages hand away. "Get your hand out of my mouth, mage!"

"Someone is cranky", she said in a carefree tone. It took her awhile to notice that the assassin said smelled vampire. "Wait a minute...how did you smell the vampire scent on him?"

The warrior was trying to understand the mage and thief since they have been fighting since the dragon attack. He walked past them so he can stand by the assassin. "I wonder if anyone else manage to escape town."

"I don't know..." She said, seeming distracted. "Tell me... What's the phase of the moon?"

The mage puts a finger near her mouth while leaning against nathaniel, though she was aiming for the wall. "I believe that the moon would probably be full tonight. Why?"

"Why now...? " she dropped down onto her knees. "Is it already that time?" She dropped her lockpicks and slammed into the door. She could feel the beast blood inside her boiling.

Steve was growing concerned as he noticed the change of behavior in the assassin. "Are you feeling okay?", he asked with concern.

The assassin growled and slammed into the door again, this time smashing it to pieces. She ran through the doorway and past a few guards before she was out of sight.

The thief looked very annoyed. He stepped back and didn't care about the assassin breaking down a door. At least it was open and that was good. He saw the guards still in shock and snuck behind one. He proceeded to rummage through the guards pockets and pull things out, like a key and potions. He then took the weapons off his back, all without being seen.

The mage fell onto her butt because she was putting all her support on the thief. He was getting more annoyed. She was able to notice a small puddle of oil on the floor near some of the guards. Normally she would cast a fire without any second thought. However she forced herself to wait to get a clear shot.

Steve was getting confused by each second. He was wondering what was going on with the assassin because she was acting strange. The warrior was looking around for any possible weapon that he can use to defend himself.

Nathaniel backed away with a greatsword from one guard and a bow and arrows from another. As soon as he did, one of the guards turned around.

The mage quickly cast a flame spell on the guard before he could fully turn around. "Finally! We get some action around this place.", she said to herself.

Scrambling away from the fire, he handed the warrior the sword, "Looking for something like this?" He quickly turned around and drew two arrows and let them loose into two of the guards.

The warrior inspects the sword for a bit, "I believe that this sword would suit my kind of fighting." He rushed towards one of the guards with the sword pulled back so he can launch an attack. He cuts one of the guards into half like slicing a watermelon.

At that moment a large werewolf leaps onto the remaining guard. It mauls the guard then proceeds to eat his heart, tearing away the armor and flesh around it.

Steve was taken by surprise by the large werewolf that he raised his sword in self defense.

The mage was poking her head over steve's shoulder for a better look. "Is that a werewolf? That is so awesome!" The mage looks at nathaniel with a look of a happy kid, "Look! its a werewolf, it is so fluffy!"

"Yea... fluffy..." He had an arrow drawn and it was aimed at the werewolf's back, close to the spine.

The mage was staring at the werewolf for a little bit. "I don't believe that it is gonna harm us. Does anyone else find it strange that the lady disappears then a werewolf appears?"

The werewolf stopped eating and looked at the mage. Growling, the werewolf stood up on its two hind legs,revealing that it was in fact a she-wolf. It had two different eye colors that howled and stared at them all.

"I shall correct myself...SHE..might not harm us...possibly.", she said nervously.

"Probably? We should not move an inch so we don't appear as a possible threat", he said while slowly putting his sword down.

Nathaniel was reluctant to follow suit but, he did.

The she-wolf,seeing that the threat was gone, back down from her aggressive stance but still kept an eye on them. She heard something and ran ahead of them.

"We may want to get out of here before she comes back..." the thief said.

"That seems like a good plan, the soldiers might also come back any minute if they heard the scream." Steve began to head towards the opening which would hopefully lead to their freedom.

The mage was frozen to the spot because she never thought that she would actually see a werewolf in person.

* * *

_By the way, I am not the only one writing this. I would like to thank my friend Sabrina who agreed to help out. She is the mage and warrior. I'm the assassin and thief._

_You can expect more chapters to come to this story. It would be helpful if we could get reviews to let us know what we need to add/subtract. So thanks in advance._

_(^'') Onto the next chapter!_


	2. Reunion

_THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME FEMALEXFEMALE LOVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! :3_

* * *

Steve was looking at riverwood he was sheathing his great sword behind him. "This might be a good place to lay low for a while." He turns towards the mage and thief, "I am gonna try to get some armor so you can do whatever you want." However he points a finger at the mage in a warning gesture, "Do not burn down anything especially a house."

"So even the warrior knows what to expect." Nathaniel smirks.

The mage had an annoyed look for a second before smirking evilly. She snapped her finger as she was walking by Nathaniel. "Yes but he never said that i can't light your pants on fire.", she said as she cast a fire spell on his pants.

Nathaniel leaped up and ran to the river. He jumped into the rushing current extinguishing the flame. "You stupid mage..."

The warrior was getting used to the mage and thief's constant fights. He was just gonna focus on getting his new armor for the mean time. He was hoping to find a strong armor to give him support since the great sword takes a while to swing at the opponent.

Meanwhile the mage had a big smile on her face after lighting the thief's pants on fire. She was gonna visit the inn so she can grab something to eat and drink. When she enter the room, she thought that she saw a familiar person at one of the tables.

The assassin was drunk and was in her regular dark brotherhood attire. She was about to fall asleep when she fell off her chair.

The mage was looking at the assassin with a curious look. She did not know if the lady was awake or not so she did something that any logical person would do. She was poking the assassin with her foot to determine the question on her mind.

"Go away...!" The assassin waved her hand to shoo away the mage.

Steve was looking around the blacksmith for a general idea for the armor that he needs. He noticed nathaniel in the river, "Are you doing alright? She really lit your pants on fire. He was leaning against the rail which faced towards the river.

The thief glared at the warrior. "Yes I'm fine." Nathaniel got out of the river and walked to the lumber mill.

The mage tilted her head to the side, "I thought that you looked familiar." She pokes the assassin with her foot again, "Though you were not drunk or...wait a minute." The mage looks around before kneeling beside the assassin, "You were not a normal citizen were you?", she whispers.

The assassin's eyes grew wide. She covered the mages mouth and shushed her. "Watch your tongue!"she hissed looking around the tavern. When she saw it was only them two she whispered "No I'm not a normal citizen, and if you say anything you won't be found..." She uncovered the mage's mouth.

"I won't be found huh? I had a feeling since you enter the keep.", she said before she started thinking more. "Plus your outfit kinda resembles you know who?"

Steve left the blacksmith after a few minutes with armor in his arms. "I wonder where the mage went...hopefully she is not burning anything else down." When he thought about what the mage did to the thief, he could not help but laugh quietly to himself.

"You don't think before you speak do you?" the assassin sat up. "Plus my other clothes got ruined last night..." The world suddenly spun and she threw up.

The mage pats the assassin on her back gently, "Yet I am not throwing up from being drunk."

"I do this everytime... you wouldn't understand." the assassin coughed and she saw someone else come into the tavern.

Nathaniel walked into the tavern. His pants were partially burned. "Stupid … mortal mage..." He walked by them on the other side of the fire barely glancing at the mage.

The mage decided to have more fun by pointing her hand toward the fireplace. She uses her fire magic to direct the flames to hit his pants again. The mage quickly hid under the table for safety reasons.

Steve was putting on his gauntlet when he notices a smoke in the air. "I thought i told her to not burn anything..", he said while heading towards the tavern. However he did not expect Nathaniel's pants to be on fire again. "Ummm...Nathaniel...you might want to look down", he said while pointing at his pants.

Nathaniel shook his head "I know ….." He walked past Steve and walked into the river... again.

The assassin looked at the warrior. She got up and walked out past him. She slumped over the railing in front of the tavern.

Steve had a confused look as he was searching for the mage. After looking for a few minutes, he went outside to see if the assassin needs any assistance. "Are you feeling alright ma'am?", he asked with concern.

"Yea... just fine... i need to get back to my family soon." she said watching two kids playing with their dog. "They will want to know what happened..."

The mage peeks over the bench for any signs of angry Nathaniel. She slowly snuck to the next table until she got to the inn's counter. The mage proceed to hide behind the counter despite the weird look that she was receiving from the owners.

Nathaniel looked in the tavern after getting out of the river. He decided against it and walked back out.

The mage peeks over the counter for a few seconds. She quietly left the tavern with hopes that nathaniel does not find her. Mage decides to hide behind the bushes so she can drink her mead.

"I do not think that you are in the good condition to travel. Maybe you can send a letter so they will not be worried?", he said while looking at the assassin. He diverted his attention towards Nathaniel, "You did not find her? I am hoping that she did not set anything else on fire."

"Nope. I didn't find her... Good riddance if you ask me." Nathaniel looked at the assassin "I don't remember you... Who are you?"

"My name is Demitra and that is all you need to know." the assassin said. She was finally sobering up.

The mage was just sitting there after hearing Nathaniel's words. Normally she would throw another fireball but for some reason, she could not move.

"I think that we would need her help, we could always use a mage to help in any future battles." Steve looks over his shoulder at Nathaniel, "Plus she might have thought that you can pull off the pants on fire style."

"Oh yea...lemme wear my weakness thats right next to the sun. At least i can walk in the sun..." Nathaniel huffed. "As long as she stops the fire around me I'm fine with having her around."

"Alright then go find her cause she can be anywhere in this town. If she managed to hide from a skilled thief then she can hide anywhere."

"She's in those bushes over there drinking mead..." the assassin said pointing across the way. "I'm surprised you two didn't see her pass..."

"Oh um thanks..." the thief walked across the path and looked in the bushes. "You here mage?"

The mage threw the bottle of mead out of anger. She was trying to hold back the tears as memories were beginning to come back to her.

"Move Thief..." Demitra's voice was cold and harsh as she pushed Nathaniel out of the way. She knelt down beside the mage. "I'm sorry but I do not know your name... May I know what it is?" her voice was calm and almost soothing.

The mage blinks for a bit before answering in a soft tone, "It's Olivia".

"Olivia? That's a wonderful name. Did you want to go for a walk, Olivia?" the assassin smiled.

The mage looks at nathaniel for a second before turning her attention to Demitra. "I guess", she said while standing up.

"Go on ahead I'll catch up." she smiled, ushering the mage along the riverbank.

The mage grabs the other bottle as she was heading towards the riverbank.

"What was that about...?" Nathaniel walked next to Demitra.

As he did she slapped him. "Oh I don't know... maybe when a certain elf says things he shouldn't! You know my husband said the exact same thing you did about her... only he had enough nerve to say it to. My. Face. You don't have the guts or the right..." She spit in his face and walked away towards the riverbank.

Steve was leaning against the rail while watching the event. "You know that she is right, we don't know much about each other or her. You might have triggered a memory from the past. You should apologize to her if you do not want just your pants to be on fire."

Nathaniel was still in shock and disgust. "Wait... I just say something and then that woman slaps me and spits in my face and I should apologize?!"

"Yes, you need to apologize to Olivia. You don't know about her past or her so your words had a huge impact for her to not be herself. Now whenever they come back, I want you to apologize like a gentleman and no butts."

"Oh no... I'm gonna be gone when they get back. Screw this!" Nathaniel glared at Steve and walked out of Riverwood's gate.

Steve sighed as he rubs his eyes, "He knows that she is not gonna let him get away when she finds out."

Demitra sat on a log and gestured for Olivia to sit. "Bet your wondering why i care..."

Olivia plops onto the log with a drink in her hand, "Let me guess? You felt bad like everyone else?"

"So you think I feel bad at random? Wrong." Demitra looked at Olivia. "Why don't you tell what happened?"

"People always wonder why I like lighting things on fire so much? Well i am a pyromaniac so i get easily entertained by burning things. However I was just hiding when i heard my mom ask if my dad knew where i was." Olivia throws the bottle into river, "You know what he said? 'I do not know, Good riddance if you ask me." The mage looks at Demitra from corner of her eyes, "You know that i have been homeless since age 6 because I was pyromaniac? They decided to disown and kick me out of the family."

"Thrill of the flames eh? You would never get bored in my family..." Demitra smirked. "Did you know that I was married? We were happy for a little while... then I found out he was an alcoholic... sure my story fits most cliches but then he was gonna kill me or at least I thought he was when he said those words... I found a dagger that was next to my hand while he was standing over me and... I stabbed him and I reveled in my first kill." Demitra sighed "but i still loved him... even when I was about to die... or he was dying"

"My mentor at the college of winterhold told me that we find someone in strangest ways. I never found someone because they always run away when i burn something or kick them. I have been living in these woods for a long time until the arch mage let me stay at the college before I applied. When he said those words earlier, memories of my dad saying that i don't belong in the family was coming back..."

"You know what i think...i think that he is trying to tell himself that he doesn't need a strong woman in his group." Demitra smirked then saw Nathaniel walking. "Say... do me a favor and throw a paralyze spell over yonder..." She pointed over at him.

The mage was confused for a bit before she look at the direction that Demitra was pointing. She started to growl as she cast a powerful paralyze spell on Nathaniel. "I believe that he and I are gonna have a lovely chat."

"Go easy... ah what am I saying... chat to your heart's content!" Demitra stood and walked back over to the tavern.

Olivia quietly cracks her knuckles gently as the fire engulfs her hands. "No one pisses off a mage...and gets away with it", she whispers to herself.

Nathaniel was in mid-stride when the spell hit him. It hit him hard enough to knock him back. His face was mildly strained.

Olivia was standing over Nathaniel with a smirk on her face. "It seems like the big bad vampire has been paralyzed by a "stupid" mage." She pokes his arm with her foot, "It took me a few months to master this spell. You should know that no one pisses a mage and gets away with it.", she said with evil tone.

Demitra stood by and watched, making sure that Olivia didn't kill the archer. If anyone was to kill anyone, it would be her.

Steve manage to find Demitra because he was starting to get worried. "Is olivia going to kill him or something? She seems really mad and I do not blame her", he said while looking at Demitra.

"I'll stop it if it gets too out of control.. Don't worry too much." Demitra smirked and looked from Olivia to Nataniel, who could barely breathe much less move or talk.

"You know that I am the person who forgives and forgets...but you..", she said while grabbing the front of his shirt. She pulls him so they were eye level since she extinguish the fire in her hands. "You made me very pissed so you better give me a very good reason on why i should not burn you." She remembers that her paralyze spells makes the victim unable to talk. She decrease the spell a bit so he can be able to talk but movements would still be ceased.

"You should not burn me because that may as well be my worst weakness. And if I'm exposed to too much fire i will turn to ash. Would you like to be the cause of murder?"

"Well you have get to know me, you would know how many bandits that i have killed. I do not regret killing them so why should I regret with yours? Hm?"

"Fine. Immortality is overrated anyway." He sighed "Just burn me to your hearts content... I don't care anymore"

"You mister", she said while poking him on the head. "Do not seem to have any friends. Instead of burning you to crisp". She gave him an evil smile, "I am gonna become your new friend whether you like it or not."

"Well that was anti-climatic..." Demitra laughed. "Almost painfully so."

Steve was quietly laughing, "I think Olivia is smarter than we give credit." "I think she knows that it would be too easy to grant his wish. Plus she knows that he can't stand her so why not torture him while having fun?", he whispers to Demitra.

"Well even I could figure that out. She's a smart girl." Demitra walks over to Olivia and pats her on the back. "Nice chat?"

"Yep, now i have a new friend...which means..", she was jumping with excitement thought she forgot that she was holding onto nathaniel. "I have a new buddy that I can drag for any adventures in the future!"

"if you shake him too much he may break..." Demitra smirked walking past them

"He would? We need to put some muscles on him then.", she said as she started to drag nathaniel towards the tavern.

Steve knew that his adventure would not be easy but he will not regret his decision for his team members.

"You know... I must deserve this... but why now?" Nathaniel groaned.

"Because Olivia found a better payback than burning you. You have fun on the adventures.", steve said while he tried to contain his laughter.

"...i hate all of you..." nathaniel glared at each of them.

"Don't be so grumpy, we have all kinds of adventures. First, we need to get some food and drinks before we look for a cave. Nathaniel...this is a start of a beautiful torture.", olivia said while smiling.

"Ah the wonders of torture... Which reminds me I will need to get back to my family...so if i could be excused..." Demitra whistled and a black stallion with glowing red eyes appeared out of nowhere.

"That is the most awesome stallion that I have ever seen. But do you really have to go?", she asked while being sad.

"Sadly I must... I must inform them of Helgen and tell them I'm ok." Demitra smiled "I am sure our paths will cross again."

"I hope so because we can cause more torture to the poor innocent people!", mage said while accidentally throwing nathaniel in the air.

"Don't break your torture buddy." the assassin said as she began to ride down the road.

Nathaniel hit the ground hard and coughed. "Thats IT!" he bared his fangs at Olivia.

Olivia grabs the front of nathaniel's shirt and tugs him close, "You really think i am scared of your fangs?"

"I could rip your throat out and you aren't scared?" he says menacingly. He stands up, towering above the mage. "I did have a friend you know... he was with us at helgen and the imperials killed him! So don't talk to me as if we are even remotely friends..."

"You know what thief.", she said while she narrows her eyes. "You should consider yourself lucky that someone wants to be your friend. You know how many people run away as soon as they hear that i am pyromaniac? A lot, even my own family disowned me for that reason. So i am trying to be your friend cause i saw him get shot. I am not a heartless nord like people assume that i am."

"I know not all nords are heartless... its just the ones who want to torture me and kill me I can't call my friend." he walks past the mage and the warrior. "I'm gonna go before I bite one of you..."

Steve slowly walks up to the mage who was staring at the floor. "We might cross path with him again then maybe you can explain to him."

The mage just kept staring at the ground, "He is not gonna listen. I usually torture people in fun way...I didn't mean to kill those bandits...but i had to survive.."

~skip ahead four weeks~

Steve was looking around the cave for any traps or draugr that could be lurking around. "The place seems clear but we could never let our guard down.", he said while looking at the mage. He looks over his shoulder with hope that the mage would respond in her normal self. Lately the mage just been quiet without burning anything.

Demitra was sneaking with the thief close behind. She stopped and sniffed.

"We don't have time to smell the draugr..." Nathaniel said as he walked ahead, still sneaking

Olivia was sneaking ahead as she moves her staff which had a glowing ball at the end. She seems like a more serious person than she usually acted while they were in riverwoods.

Steve was sheathing his sword but he kept the sword where he can be able to grab it easily. "We should be able to find the treasure without any more attacks.", he said while looking around.

Nathaniel soon was a few meters in front. "I think I see it." he rushed ahead

"Nathaniel wait!" Demitra smelled something but she couldn't place it.

Steve saw something in the distance, "It looks like some sort of treasure but there could be a trap".

After Olivia heard the word treasure, she immediately ran ahead to grab the treasure. "The treasure shall be mine!", she said to steve.

As soon as he got to the corner he was at a sprint. It was unmistakable. That was a pile of gold.

The mage was running faster as she was preparing to dive into the pile of gold. "The gold shall be mine...treasure!"

Nathaniel ran into the mage with a loud SMACK. He lay crumpled on the floor with the mage on top of him. "Ow..."

"Ow, ow, ow...I did not know that a draugr would want the treasure", she said while rubbing her nose after smacking into someone.

"Oh how rude. I am not decaying last i checked!" Demitra looked at the mage.

"Demitra!", Olivia said with excitement but she realizes something. "Wait a minute...if you are there then who am i laying on?", she said while looking down.

Steve took a while to catch up to the mage because he was wearing some heavy armor. "You should have checked the area before diving into the treasure..", he said before he sighs a bit.

Nathaniel groaned and, realizing who all was speaking suddenly said "You know I missed everyone too... now can I get up?" he sighed.

"Are these your friends Demitra?" a tall nord walked up behind Demitra, wrapping her arms around the assassin.

"Yes Mykayla. This is that mage, Olivia, I told you about and this is Steve." Demitra introduced them to Mykayla.

Olivia recognizes the person as nathaniel so she decided to plop down because she did not feel like moving. "Nope, you make a very comfy pillow. Also ello...Mykayla?...yes i am the almighty fire mage!"

Steve bows down a bit like a gentleman as he was raised. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mykayla.", he said.

"My my what nice people... why are they your friends again?" Mykayla laughed but then smiled. "I'm joking dear."

"I know hun. I know." Demitra sighed then smiled a genuine smile.

"It is a big surprise to see you and nathaniel again. We have not seen you for a while so how has life been treating you?", Steve asked

"Quite well... as you can tell Mykayla here... well we are together. Not married, just dating." Demitra smiled again. Her dark brown hair was tied back like usual,showing off two different colored eyes, one blue and one golden. She was shorter than Mykayla by about a foot.

"Not married yet anyways." Mykayla winks. She was quite beautiful with brownish blonde hair, tied back just enough to be out of her face. Her eyes were green as emeralds and she had an intricate tattoo below each eye.

"So we will be expecting to hear wedding bells? Don't forget to invite me to the wedding.", Olivia said excited. She had slightly curly brown hair with reddish-brown underneath the layers. Her hair was pulled onto one side bottom ponytail over her left shoulder. She had a light blue eyes which seems to glow in the night.

"Depends if I can oh i don't know..." Demitra grins evily and leans into Mykayla.

"Not in front of the children dear,,,," Mykayla laughs, holding the assassin.

"Well I believe that you both will have many years of blessing in the future", he said while smiling. Steve was curious as he pokes Nathaniel with his foot, "I am surprised that nathaniel has not said a word for a bit."

Nathaniel suddenly let out a huge snore.

"About time he got some rest...though that is a weird way to get it..." the assassin giggled.

Olivia blinks a bit before yawning, "He..uhhh...snores loud..", she said before falling asleep.

"It looks like nathaniel is not the only person who is tired", Steve said while sitting down. "This might be a good time to get some rest before we keep moving on."

"Ok but... we need to hunt because we haven't eaten in a good while..." Demitra said sheepishly.

"Yea... Its been at least four days, and the wolf in me is hungry..." Mykayla yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Steve raises one of his eyebrows in confusion, "Wolf? I see...it reminds me of a wolf that we saw in a cave at helgen once."

Demitra was yawning. When he said 'wolf' and 'helgen' she nearly choked on her own spit. "You don't …... say?" she said after coughing.

"You haven't told them your secrets have you dear?" Mykayla said with a wicked grin on her face.

Steve was getting more confused, "What secrets are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" Demitra pushed Mykayla out of earshot. "No and I plan to keep it that way..."

"You are cute when you are flustered." Mykayla laughed and walked out of the cave to hunt.

"Ok? Anyway nathaniel has barely been getting sleep or something", steve asked to change the subject.

"He hasn't slept since he caught up with me...while I was riding back to my family." Demitra walked back over to Steve.

"I see, Olivia has been sleeping except she wakes up screaming. I think one night when i was checking on her when she was screaming. She punched me in the jaw in her sleep, you know for a small girl", he said while rubbing his jaw, "she can pack a punch."

"I see..." Demitra frowned. "I'm not sure what to think of that..."

"Maybe they have something in the past that affect them. Plus she is not screaming so she might get full rest this time.", he said while yawning also.

"You should get some rest too... I'll take first watch." Demitra smiled and walked to a good vantage point.

Mykayla walked into the cave with some fresh fruits and some of her kill. She dropped the fruits into a basket and brought the meat to Demitra.

"Alright", he said while yawning, "Let us know if any draugr are heading our way." He leans against the wall before falling asleep.

"Will do." the assassin whispered while eating some of the meat.

* * *

_See? I told you another chapter was on its way. We are currently working on a plan for getting you some mental images of our characters._

_Again, we would love reviews, good or bad. Not sure about otherwise. LOL. Anyway we shall get to work ASAP!_


	3. Where is the love Whiterun?

_Not as much humor in this chapter. But hey I hope you lie it anyways.!_

_Without delay here is Chapter 3_

* * *

Steve was looking around as he was memorizing the environment. He never saw a place as beautiful as the whiterun on the outside. He was wondering what the place would look like inside the gate. Steve looks over his shoulder at the group of people who have been traveling with them since helgen...well most of them.

Nathaniel shaded his eyes, being outside was hurting his eyes and skin. "Can we stop and smell the lilies later?"

"Oh lighten up Nathaniel! We don't always get to see great sights." Mykayla smirked. Her arm was hooked in Demitra's as they walked.

"Yep, my mother always told me to take the time to appreciate the beauty of this place.", He said with a smile before realizing something. 'Does anyone know where Olivia is? I thought that she was behind us."

"She was not too long ago..." Demitra said looking around, searching for the mage.

Meanwhile the mage was following a butterfly which caught her interest for the past few minutes. She found a black dog with white spot around the eye laying in front of a stable with couple of horses. Olivia had a big face like a kid who was going to get candy so she ran to the dog,

Sighing, Nathaniel looked around too. "Why must that mage get lost all the time?"

"As long as she did not find any bandits or giants, we should be able to find her. So..anyone got any ideas.", he said before he notices the horse stable.

"I dunno... Maybe she was chasing a butterfly..." Demitra shrugs seeing her as she said that. The assassin smiled.

Olivia was playing with the stray dog in front of someone's home. The owner of the house was sitting outside with a smile on his face. The mage was considering taking the dog to be her companion on long journeys.

"I am gonna check the horse stable to see if anyone has seen her." Steve started to walk towards the horse stable outside of Whiterun.

"Ok I'll talk to the guards to see if they will let us in." Demitra started walking towards the gate

Nathaniel walked into a shadow as he waited for the warrior and Demitra to finish what they were doing.

"Sooooo... are we gonna tear down the door? Or am I gonna say that you bunch are my guests?" Mykayla asked as she and the assassin walked up to the gate.

"The latter of the two." Demitra smirked. "But the first idea is appealing..."

Steve was able to find the mage hiding in the tall grass with a dog by her side. "Did you find a new friend?"

Olivia was trying to act like a ninja, "Yep, i am thinking of calling him...Lucky." The guy who owns the house said that I can keep him for free.

As soon as the two women walk up to the guards one walks up to Demitra. "Wait, I know you..." Demitra backed away realizing she had left Whiterun on a bad note. "You don't want to do this..."

Mykayla looked at the guard then at Demitra. "Is everything ok here?"

The guard suddenly reaches for his blade. "It's the ex-Companion! She will either submit or die!"

Mykayla had a shocked look on her face. "What did you do?!" She asked.

Steve was walking up to the gate while the mage was trying to find something for her new dog. He noticed that the guard was reaching for his sword so he rushes to get in front of Demitra and Mykayla. "I have no idea about this "ex-companion" but I have very important news for the jarl about the dragon attack in Helgen. Now either she comes with us or you will have to explain why the jarl was not aware of the dragon attack." Steve reached for his sword incase they might engage in a fight.

The guard made a disgusted face then lowered his hand from his blade. "Fine but we WILL keep an eye on all of you..." Demitra sighed.

Nathaniel walked up beside them as they walked into Whiterun. "Quite a charmer there..."

Olivia was walking backwards while looking at the guard, "I don't know what is his problem." She was looking at Demitra in slight confusion, "He seems to not like you the most for some reason."

"I'm pretty sure that most people here won't like me at all... I had hoped that enough time had passed..." Demitra smiled sadly.

"Well you have everyone here by your side if anyone here gives you trouble.", he said with a soft smile.

"Yep so it should not matter if you are an ex-companion or not. You are demitra, the greatest person in skyrim.", Mage said with a smile as lucky barks in agreement.

"I agree with all my heart." Mykayla says hugging Demitra.

"I guess you are alright..." Nathaniel looks at all the people that were staring "Damn what did you do?"

Olivia blinks while looking at all of the people also, "Maybe they never seen a group like us?"

Steve was walking towards the direction of the jarl, "Lets not worry about the people, we need to deliver the news to the jarl."

Demitra stayed silent throughout Whiterun. She really did not want to tell her friends the treachery she committed before she walked the path she does now...

Mykayla could feel the stress radiating off of her love. She was confused as to why they called her an ex-companion.

Steve looks over his shoulder for a bit. "How about everyone rest and explore the city. I will deliver the news to Jarl alright?", he asked everyone in the group.

"Really?", she said with excitement as she tug's nathaniel's shirt sleeve. "We should look at the weapon store for some new stuff."

"Fine... I could use a new bow..." Nathaniel shrugged. "Could use some armor too..."

Olivia proceeds to drag nathaniel to a weapon store while lucky follows them. His tail was wagging from all of the excitement.

Steve turns towards Demitra and Mykayla, "You can find a place to relax for a bit. Hopefully the meeting doesn't take too long." He proceeds to walk to the dragonreach as he held his head up high.

Demitra stood there unmoving. Soon people were staring at her and whispering. Even though they whispered, she could hear most every word. About how she was a kid there that was an orphan. About how she was a prodigy turned rotten. Most of all she heard about her true first kill, her first innocent kill.

Mykayla held Demitra close and stroked her hair, pulling it out of its tie. "It'll be ok, dear. Why don't we go somewhere and sit?"

Olivia had a weird feeling in her stomach as she was looking through the weapons. "Is it me or does everyone seems to hate Demitra? I have never seen her act this way before", she asked while looking at Nathaniel.

"They definitely hate her... But for what reason? She's nice. Almost too nice..." Nathaniel was looking at a bow that caught his eye.

"Maybe she has a past that we don't know but it is her choice whether she tells us or not. Though if people don't stop giving her an evil look then I will give him something to think about." She stood next to nathaniel, "Are you planning to get that bow?", she asked.

"Yea...Its decent quality." Nathaniel looked it over again and went over to the owner. "How much?" He held up the bow. "71 gold." the owner said with a frown.

Olivia was still looking around for a weapon that she could use. "Do you have enough gold for the bow?", she asked.

"Yes I do." the thief said as he handed the gold over to the owner.

Mykayla sat with Demitra in her arms. Demitra was rocking back and forth and Mykayla was trying to comfort her when a townsperson walked up to them and drew out a mace. "Back off... " Mykayla growled wrapping her arms protectively around the assassin.

A dark wooden staff was pointed towards the person's neck. "If you know what is good for you then you will just walk along.", she said with a very serious tone.

Steve was standing behind Olivia with a stern look on his face. "I would listen to the mage because she is not kidding around with her threats."

Demitra looked at the man who had walked up. The man was angry and scared when he said, "She killed my sister! In plain view of everyone! She deserves to die!" Demitra started crying silently.

Olivia was shocked for a moment but kept her stern stare. "So you think killing another person would bring her back? You think she would want you to walk down the path of murder? Now i suggest you follow my instructions and leave."

"...Fine... I'll remember this..." The man scowled and walked away, throwing down his mace. Demitra was shaking badly while crying. Her eyes were red and puffy.

Nathaniel jumped down from a rooftop he had been on for a sniping position with his bow.

Mykayla stroked Demitra's hair and face. "Shhhhhh... Its over. It'll be ok."

Steve walks up to Mykayla and Demitra, "Should we find somewhere else to stay for the night? I will take care of the business with jarl later." Steve was getting concern for Demitra.

"It would take a while to find another place to stay and handle business with the jarl. So does anyone have a plan?", olivia asks while looking at everyone over her shoulder. "I am starting to not trust anyone in Whiterun beside the guy at the stable."

"We could stay with the caravan outside the gates." Mykayla suggested. "People tend to leave them alone and they are welcoming enough to me."

Nathaniel shrugged."I don't see a problem with khajiits. The only problem is their skooma addiction."

Olivia tilts her head a bit, "What is skooma? Is it some sort of treat or special potion that gives you awesome skills?"

"I think that might be a good idea since we will be close to whiterun but not too close that they can threaten us. Shall we get going before more people start showing up?"

"Lets... I think she fell asleep." Mykayla got up and picked up the assassin, holding her close.

"I'll tell you what skooma is when you are older." Nathaniel walked behind a building.

Olivia pouts in stubbornness, "I am not that young so why can't I know?" She starts following nathaniel because she really has no reason for her actions.

"Alright, hopefully she does not wake up until we leave this city.", he starts to follow olivia. "For a beautiful city, they have people who can not let go of the past."

Following Steve, she couldn't help but wonder what made Demitra turn to the brotherhood.

Steve was looking around for any signs of people that might try to attack them. "Do you have any idea about why the man wanted to kill her?", he asked Mykayla.

"No... I had no clue she had even been in Whiterun. It may be something that changed her." Mykayla looked worried.

"She might tell us the story whenever she feels like telling us. But we should probably not ask any questions about it tonight for her safety.", he said.

Olivia decided to do a sneak attack so she jumps onto nathaniel's back, "Piggyback ride! also I want you to try something on."

"What? And get off." Nathaniel stopped and knelt down.

"Aww", she said while getting off of nathaniel's back. However she placed a light brown hood over his head. "I bought this at the store, I thought it might help during the daytime."

Nathaniel blinked "ummmm thanks..." he coughed. "can't tell just now because its dusk...but I'll tell you how it works."

"Alright but don't forget to let me know. Anyway are we gonna sneak out of the city?"

Looking at the gate and how unguarded it was Mykayla commented, "I don't think sneaking is necessary... unless you want to."

"That is true, but they may be waiting for us." Nathaniel said nonchalantly

"Nathaniel may be right, the guy from earlier might have inform the guards of our actions. It is probably a better idea to sneak out.", Steve said while looking at the gate.

Olivia was looking around for a way to sneak out of the city without alerting the guards.

Mykayla thinks for a bit. "The underforge?" She suggested. "Its over by Jorrvaskr, under the Skyforge."

"Alright, would you mind leading us to the underforge? We have never been in Whiterun before.", Steve asked.

"Of course. Follow me, but quietly." Mykayla looked at her surroundings to know where she was going then headed toward the town's center. It was getting late and the sun was going down.

Nathaniel walked close behind but was sure not to bump into anyone or anything for fear of raising an alarm of some sort.

Olivia was walking slowly behind them with lucky behind her. She kept an eye out for any guards or townspeople that might spot them.

Steve had to move a bit slower because his armor was kinda heavy for sneaking type. He made a plan that he would get a light or middle armor for future sneaking missions.

Mykayla walked up the stairs leading to Jorrvaskr and took a left. She stopped at the area where the base of the forge met the stairs that led to the Skyforge. "Someone push on this rock in front of me." She whispered behind her.

Steve slowly walks up to the base, he try to push the rock quietly so no one would know their presence. "Is there a chance that someone could be in the underforge?", he whispers to Mykayla.

"No, It is only used once in a blue moon to initiate new companion leaders, and no one has earned that honor in a while." Mykayla whispers. As soon as the rock was pushed out of the way she walked in.

He follows shortly after her since he was a bit closer to the entrance then nathaniel and olivia.

Olivia slowly walks to the entrance but she looks over her shoulder for a moment. "I wonder what would happen if they find us?", she whispers over her shoulder.

"I really don't wanna find out." Nathaniel whispers back walking through the entrance and closing the underforge door as quietly as possible.

Olivia leans back into the wall as she kept her weapon close incase they get discovered. "So where do we need to go Mykayla?", she asked Mykayla.

"Follow the path past the room,but watch your step." Mykayla warned. "That first one is a steep one." She moved forward and out of the way.

Steve was slowly took a step since he did not want to trip over his armor and blow out their cover. "How will we be able to find the khajiits? I thought that they mostly travel.", He asked.

"They were just setting up camp when we walked into Whiterun. They usually stay for a week or so." Mykayla said.

Nathaniel nodded "I just wanna get outta here... smells like dog."

"Dog? But the only dog that is present is lucky", Olivia was getting confused as she ponders the question in her mind.

"Can we just get moving?" Mykayla was watching the door behind them to make sure that no one came in after them.

Quickly moving down the path Nathaniel walked to the edge and stopped.

Steve was nodding in agreement, "If we stay here any longer then someone might find us and I doubt that we want to spend time in jail."

She was not paying much attention to her surroundings that she almost ran into nathaniel. "What is going on?", she asked anyone in particular.

"A long way down... Someone knocked down the ladder." Nathaniel said looking over the edge. "Wish me luck." he said as he was about to jump down.

Olivia grabs nathaniel's arm before he jumps down, "We have no idea what could be down there. The last thing that we need is someone having a broken bone."

"Here someone hold her." Mykayla looked around at everyone.

Steve takes a step forward, "I will hold her if you want?"

"Ok." She hands Demitra over to Steve. "People are always knocking down that ladder and I always go through here and put it back up." She sits down and slides off the edge, landing gracefully on her feet. She pulls the ladder up and leans it against the wall where she just jumped down.

"We got a ladder but how do we get Demitra down there? It might be hard to climb down the ladder while carrying her." Steve was shifting a bit so he does not drop Demitra.

"Drop her down to me. I'll catch her." Mykayla held out her arms to catch Demitra.

"Alright, she is going to head your way right now", he said as he gently drops Demitra to Mykayla.

Mykayla catches her and holds the assassin close. "I gotcha..."

"Olivia how is your new... Friend... Gonna get down?" Nathaniel asked with emphasis on 'friend'.

"Easy, someone would have to catch him. Maybe you can catch him or is his dog scent too smelly for you?", she asked Nathaniel.

"Did he ever get wet during the time he was around me? Because thats what i smell..." Nathaniel started climbing down the ladder.

"Wet? He has been mostly dried since I got him. I am starting to suspecting that there is more to this building then we know.", she said. She grabs lucky to help prepare for the drop.

Nathaniel gets down the ladder and looks up and lazily holds out his arms. "Ok..."

Olivia carefully drops lucky to Nathaniel, "Becareful because I do not know how much he really weighs."

Nathaniel catches the dog and ended up falling onto his back. "Ow..."

Olivia was climbing down the stairs, "Are you alright Nathaniel?"

"Yep... Just fine... Can you get your dog off me before I toss him off?" Nathaniel looked a bit like he was gonna be sick.

Olivia picks up lucky after climbing down the ladder, "Are you sure that you are alright? You look like you don't look so well."

Meanwhile Steve was climbing down the ladder after making sure that no one had followed them.

"C'mon, lets get over to the khajiits' camp." Mykayla looked up at the sky worriedly. "What's the phase of the moon...?"

"I think it is the new moon...It is kinda weird cause someone asked the same question about the moon.", Steve said with confusion.

"Talos, why?! What time is it can anyone tell?" Mykayla asked frantically.

No one had to answer because Demitra answered with a sudden jerk from Mykayla's arms. Her eyes snapped open and she started to jerk around.

"Is everyone getting sick or something?", olivia said while she tugs on her hair a bit. "Also we should probably put Demitra down before she falls.", she said.

"Its ok hun. Don't do this... For one night just don't." Mykayla whispered into Demitra's ear. She cradled her in her arms trying to control her movement a little.

Demitra snarled and her eyes started glowing in the torch light. Her armor started to get tight on her arms and legs. She had stopped jerking for the most part then her whole being began to change.

Steve slowly backs away as his eyes were wide in confusion but also fear.

"What the hell?" Nathaniel stared at the thing that was taking shape scooting back, as he had yet to get up.

Olivia was frozen in the spot, she was getting more scared after every second. She tried to keep her arms from shaking in fear.

By then, had almost fully transformed. Her nose elongated into a snout and most of her armor had already been pried off by Mykayla. She had grown black fur all over but maintained her

physique. She had grown more muscular though and her ears had turned into wolf ears. She had finally stopped changing but then she stopped moving.

"W-what is going on? Someone needs to explain why she has changed to a werewolf", Olivia said while being scared.

"She has BEEN a werewolf this entire time. Tell me doesn't she look familiar? She told me you have seen her in this form before." Mykayla stroked Demitra's head.

"She kinda does..I was thinking about how the wolf has the same color eyes since we had the reunion. So if she is a werewolf...does that make you a werewolf also or no?"

"In a sense... yes i can take the form of the wolf. But i did not get it from a disease... I've had my wolf spirit from birth. I am what most nords call Wolf Blooded." Mykayla explains while Demitra's breathing slowly calms.

"So the wolf that we saw in helgen was actually Demitra? I did notice that she was coughing out of sudden when i mention wolf and cave. Anyway does that mean that the rest of the people in this building might be werewolves?", Steve asked.

"Oh no! No... You are mistaken." Mykayla quickly said.

Demitra huffed and got up. She stretched and looked at everyone with glowing eyes.

"Now i am getting more confused so if Demitra turns into a werewolf, you are wolf blooded. Maybe we can talk more about this when we leave this cave?", Olivia said while pointing to the top of the ladder.

Demitra growled and ran out of the cave-like entrance.

"NO! DON'T-" Mykayla ran after her, nearly tripping on her own feet.

The mage still had a confused look on her face. "What the heck goes on in Whiterun. Should we follow them?", she asked.

"I'll go wherever just think quickly... they look like they are about to find trouble." Nathaniel pointed to guards who noticed the lumbering werewolf pass them.

"Then lets get going before they get killed or the guards get killed!", Steve said as he started running towards the cave entrance. "One of you needs to distract the guards while we look for demitra and mykayla!"

"Not it!" the thief ran towards the cave entrance after Steve.

"Wait a minute! How the heck am I suppose to distract them?!", she asked though they were already gone. However she realizes that they did not say that she can't use any fire. Olivia slowly sneaks towards the entrance of the cave where a couple of guards were looking for the werewolf. She snaps her fingers quietly to light one of the guard's pant on fire.

Demitra tackled a guard and clawed at him. He tried to stab her with his dagger but she knocked it away.

Mykayla jumped on Demitra's back and tried pulling her off the guard. "NO! YOU DON'T WANT THIS!" Mykayla screamed.

Demitra howled and knocked off Mykayla. "Leave me be..." She said in a gruff voice.

Steve had his sword out when he got to the area for self defense for any fights that might occur. "Demitra, listen to me...you don't need to harm the guard. I know that the people in Whiterun were giving you a hard time about the past but the guard does not need to die."

"This is my prey... Find your own..." Demitra snarled at Steve. She saw the gleam of his sword and growled. "My prey!" she grabbed the guard by his armor and ran away.

"Demitra!" Mykayla sprints after her. As soon as they were in the woods she transformed into a werewolf that was white as the snow and had glowing red eyes.

Olivia was running from the guards as she light everyone's pants on fire. She was having the best time of her life.

Nathaniel looked back to see how the mage was doing. He kinda wished he hadn't. "...ok..."

Steve looks over at Nathaniel like he was getting old. "We did not tell her to not light anyone's pants, did we?"

"Apparently... Well its a good distraction." Nathaniel admitted.

Demitra stopped and dropped the guard out of her guard scooted away and started running but Demitra tackled him.

Mykayla tackled Demitra off the guard and they ended up rolling down a hill.

Steve starts running to the guard who was unconscious. "They should not be far from here", he said as he starts running again.

Nathaniel was close behind Steve glancing at the guard before continuing to run down a hill. "They are close... I smell them."

Demitra kicked Mykayla off and howled, calling for wolves to help.

Mykayla snarled and slashed at Demitra's face, catching her on the jaw.

Demitra yelped and whined. She backed down from her aggressive stance and was submissive.

He was able to get to the top of the hill after running for a bit. "Who is the other werewolf? I could have sworn that we saw one."

"We did. Get ready for anything." Nathaniel drew his bow and one arrow.

Mykayla heard Steve and Nathaniel and turned towards them.

Steve drew his sword as he kept an eye on the two werewolves.

Demitra howled and ran away faster than she had before.

Mykayla looked like she almost smiled and ran with Demitra. There was a note on a stump next to where they were.

Steve carefully slid down the hill. He walked to the stump where he saw the note. Steve picks up the note and begins to read the note.

_Don't follow us. We need some time alone._

_Signed, Mykayla_

"It looks like we do not need to worry about them. We should probably head back to whiterun before Olivia burns down the village."

Nathaniel nodded and started for Whiterun. "You think they would get mad at Olivia for all the fire? Because I know I would."

"There might be a very high chance that they will either kick her out of the city or take her away with a huge bounty. Hopefully she has managed to escape before they get capture." Unfortunately it would seem that Olivia was being dragged away by the guards.

"Do you know who I am?! You can not lock away the almighty fire mage!", Olivia yells at the guards while being dragged away.

"Of course... so how we gonna get her out?" Nathaniel says while scratching his chin.

"I think her bounty might be way higher then we can afford so someone has to either find a way to release her or break her out." Steve was thinking for a moment before turning his attention to Nathaniel.

"What?" Nathaniel looked at Steve for a second then said, "Why me...? Fine!" Nathaniel went to go scope out the cell that Olivia was in.

* * *

_So will Nathaniel save Olivia? Or will he heft her off a cliff for the guards? Find out in the next chapter of ... Skyrim's Finest!_

_^w^_


End file.
